


Not really fake?

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Adoption, Au Sora the last heir in his bloodline, Au Ventus and Roxas are brothers, Au Xehanort wrote in will to pass his youngest son to Sora, Based on tumblr prompt about pretend relative, Roxas Is So Done (Kingdom Hearts), Super short first chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora is tired of going to big social gatherings with people asking, who will take over while he’s incapable of having children later on in life.Good way to shut up people is to show them a lie to their face. Or at least, hire someone to just show up.
Relationships: Roxas & Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 1





	Not really fake?

Roxas didn’t expect a simple call to hang out, turned out to be a cry for help. He can’t have peace washing his hands without Sora begging for help, ever since since he got here.

“Roxas,It’s just for a few hours. I’ll even pay you.” Sora reasoned.

Roxas muttered under his breath.”We’re practically the same age, it’s stupid.” He dried off his hands by swinging them in air.

“Exactly! I think the whole thing is stupid too.” Sora continued. “But, it’s upsetting Kairi with all this gossip.”

Roxas sniggered turned to him. “You really can’t tell those clowns that it’s none of their business?” He frowned at Sora bending down to bow. 

“Okay.” Roxas sighed in annoyance.

“Ok? But I thought you hated me isn’t that why you moved out of my place.” Sora raised back up with confusion.

“It’s not all about you.” Roxas denied.

Sora twirled his fingers. “Sooo-“

“I’ll get paid now.” Roxas replied.

Sora stares at him.”it’s not for two days.”

“Then ask someone else,I got stuff to do.” Roxas rolled his eyes.


End file.
